marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Belter (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hall of Heroes, Hightown, Spyre | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Spyrican | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, guardian | Education = | Origin = Spyrican Mutate - exposed to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = Hightown, Spyre | Creators = Dan Slott; Sean Izaakse | First = Fantastic Four Vol 6 15 | HistoryText = Belter was a member of the Unparalleled from the planet Spyre. Just like her comrades, Belter was exposed to cosmic radiation gifting her with the abilities of geokinesis. Brought together by the all-seeing Overseer, Belter and her fellow teammates became their planet's champions. Belter was dispatched along with Elementa to the center of the city to deal with two members of the Monster Mob who were defacing one of the monuments. The duo ended up scaring the two off as they quickly made their back to Lowtown. Belter was cleaning off the graffiti when they were contacted by the Overseer who wanted them to return to the Hall of Heroes. Belter sat through the debriefing as her teammates reported to the Overseer about the increased attacks that they have been putting a stop to. The Overseer believed the likelihood of these incidents being connected was no mere coincidence. But as their meeting came to an end, an alarm went off that the Unparalleled had never heard before even though they knew what it meant, that their greatest threat had made it's way to their planet. A rocket ship had entered Spyre's atmosphere predicting the prophecy of the aforementioned arrival of the Four-Told. Belter and the others quickly intercepted the ship as their leader, Sidearm, transformed his arms into metal blades and began to cut through the hull of the vessel. But an elongated arm stretched out from the hole and punched Sidearm off the side the craft. All of a sudden a flaming being flew out of the rocket to fight the Unparalleled as the ship crash-landed on the shore of a beach. Belter teamed with Sidearm and Citadel to take on the orange monster after he had exited the rocket. She telekinetically propelled chunks of rock at the creature knocking him off balance allowing for Citadel to pound him into the ground. But he got up and punched Citadel in the face and then threw Belter and Sidearm around like the were mere puppets. Citadel regained his composure and with the help from Belter's seismokinetic vibrations into the bedrock, the creature ended up going over the border wall and into Lowtown territory. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Geokinesis Category:Short range Energy Projection Category:Telekinesis Category:Geo-Thermokinesis Category:Flight Category:Seismokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Elementals